Saving Shannara
by night-eyes1
Summary: 3 is up and i have a little trailer for the next chapter and you will see Legolas and everyone in chapter 4 so stay tuned and Yes this is a crossover between Terry Brooks stories and the lord of the rings NO FREAKIN FLAMES! I TAKE THEM VERY PERSONAL!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"My Lady Miwen!" A dwarf yelled. "My Lord Isil-Gar!" The dwarf yelled again. There was know reply. Then a faint cry could be heard but it was week. The dwarf followed her ears and found her self at the bed room door of The Lord and Lady Of Shannara. She opened the door very slowly. She walked into the room the cry got louder but it was still week.  
  
The dwarf felt cold wind on the back of her neck she turned. The window was open. She went to close it and saw something the window had been pulled out. Which meant that some one got into Her Lord and Lady's Room by opening the door from the outside. Then she heard the cry again she turned to bodies lay on the floor. Both torn to shreds blood every where. Then inside a cradle she saw the blankets move she walked over towards it. It was the Princess of Shannara she was sleeping. The child was not killed? But why?  
  
This child was know different from her parents or was she? The Dwarf looked around the bodies her Lady Miwen lay on the ground near the cradle. Her hand hanging over the edge of the cradle. But her necklace was gone. The dwarf looked at the elfin child she wore the necklace. The dwarf walked over to her lord he was torn up as well. But the markings were not done be any creature she had seen but had an amazing resemblance to what was called a Shadowin. The dwarf walked to the window and closed it. She walked back to the baby. The new future Queen of Shannara, Princess Calil-Gawen. 


	2. The fellowship is back together

The fellowship is back together  
  
"Calil-Gawen, you're going to fast!" A girl screamed. "Well, learn to keep up!" Calil-Gawen yelled. Calil-Gawen had grown a lot sense the day that her parents had died she was now nearly 20 years old and the official Queen of Shannara. "Calil-Gawen, you're to fast for us!" Another voice yelled. "The seven of you need to get exercised." Calil-Gawen said walking back to her friends who were lying at the base of a tree.  
  
Calil-Gawen had soft flowing slightly red brown hair. Her friends, Tiniwiel, Eowiodth, Elriowiel, Carandra, Ceng, Anithrarith, and Elril- Galia. Tiniwiel had dirty blond hair that was spread out across her back, and yellow eyes, Eowiodth had amber like hair, and yellow eyes, Elriowiel had pitch black hair, and yellow eyes, Carandra, had dusty blond hair and yes yellow eyes (warning: all shannarans have yellow eyes), Ceng had wavy blond hair, Anithrarith and Elril-Galia are twins both with straight light brown hair.  
  
"Sorry, your "majesty" but we're not as excited about this as you are." Anithrarith said. "Speak for your self!" Tiniwiel yelled. "I for one am dyeing to finally get out of Shannara." She said "Why?" Ceng asked. "Because if I didn't get to see the trees again I think I might have gone crazy." Tiniwiel replied. "Like you haven't already?" Eowiodth asked. "Well we can't stay here for long. The Shadowin will be smelling us soon if he hasn't already we half to get off of Shannara Today. Now come on." Calil- Gawen Said. The others got up. They started at a slow pace for a while each kept quite all deep in thought especially Calil-Gawen. She was remembering why they left. Creatures of pure evil had come to Shannara and attacked. The shannarans first in counter with these creatures was the day one of them killed her mother and father. She still remembered looking at her very first Shadowin. It was a horrible sight. A creature that had different body parts. It had the face of a human, the mane of a lion, the body of a wolf, the sound that came out of its mouth was like a banshee it pierce the night sky, it's legs were like a bear.  
  
She and her friends left Shannara to find help to bring to their people but the problem was that there was more than just the Shadowins around there are things that were not there before. The bugs got bigger, but yet the Shannarans lived with these creatures for this long. The way that they use to follow was dying and so were they. Shannara was not just elves it was the only place where dwarves, elves, humans, and hobbits all lived in peace and harmony. They tried everything against these beasts but nothing worked and the creatures that were suppose to help turned on them. But their Queen knew what they had come from the ashes of Mordor.  
  
Suddenly she was brought back into reality by Carandra's voice. "If we find the Shadowin what do we do?" She asked rather sheepishly. "Well, let's hope we don't meat that thing and do our best to get out of this nightmare forest." Elriowiel said.  
  
As they traveled the sun began to fall and all of them began to worry the Shadowins can hear very well in the day and at night they have amazing eyesight. "We best go at a running pace." Elril-Galia said. They ran fast and long. Then they saw the moon right in front of them. They needed to fin the nearest place besides Mordor. The Killshan Mountain was the last place they ever wanted to see.  
  
About five days later.  
  
"Are we there yet? My feet are tired. I'm hungry. Somebody's breath smells. I'm cold. I have to go to the bathroom." Ceng wined. "SHUT UP!" The others screamed. "Anithrarith, what dose that map say?" Asked Tiniwiel. "I don't know it says even a child could read it. But they'd half to be a pretty smart child." Anithrarith replied. "You idiot your looking at the back!" Calil-Gawen yelled. "Oh, so that's why Shannara was up here and Rivendell is down here." Anithrarith said. "Okay so well this doesn't help one bit. It just shows Shannara and, Rivendell. What did you get off your maid?" Asked Anithrarith. "She said that we should go from Shannara to Rivendell." Calil-Gawen Said looking at the others. " So what are we suppose to do? Is Shannara doomed this fate?" Carandra asked holding back her sobs.  
  
Then a flash went into Calil-Gawen's mind. The beautiful city covered in ruble her people lying on the ground dead. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had been gone for six days and hoped that her city was still there when they returned. "I'm starting to get hungry." Tiniwiel wined to the others. Calil-Gawen looked at her. "Fine we can eat but quickly something tells me that we're being watched." Calil-Gawen Said. "You know what I've been seeing eyes in the trees." Eowiodth said. For a couple of minutes they ate until Elril- Galia stood. She heard something. Calil-Gawen let her go. They heard a scream and Elril-Galia came back dragging something be hind her. " Look what I caught." She said with a slight giggle. Elril-Galia had caught one of the most unlikely creature a human but not just any human their worst enemy, Eowiweth. "Did you kill her?" Asked Tiniwiel. "No, I hit. her. with. the back of my. sword." At this point Elril-Galia was on the ground still giggling. The others were giggling as well. Eowiweth was a fierce person and to be caught so easily was going to be fun to rub in to her face. 


	3. Tearing them apart

Tearing them apart  
  
Eowiweth had finally woke up. "Oh look the almighty fighter is awake." Anithrarith said. "How'd you find me?" She asked rubbing her head. "I heard foot steps and surprised you." Elril-Galia said with a note of teasing in her voice. (Note: for now on I'm going to put Elril-Galia as Galia and Anithrarith as Rarith. Just to make it easier :End note)  
  
The sun had completely gone down by now and the girls left their senses on, for the Shadowin were out and they smelt elves and a human. Calil-Gawen walked in front, Tiniwiel was second, Eowiodth next, then Elriowiel, after her Carandra, then Ceng, then in the middle of Rarith and Galia was Eowiweth. They had to stay in the forest of Shannara. Calil-Gawen looked up and still saw the wall of Shannara. She started thinking allowed, "The wall was put up to protect the people of Shannara, to protect me and it was meant to keep us all in, and keep outsiders out." "I think there's an easier way to get to Rivendell. Cali, there is one other way faster and probably easier as well." Carandra said. Calil-Gawen turned around quickly her hair swooshing in front of her face. "I know what you're thinking Carandra, go through the abandoned troll caves and I would if it wasn't abandoned any more." Calil-Gawen said. "What do you mean?" Galia asked. I went to go to the caves when I was younger I saw.Shadowin egg sacks everywhere. So now the Shadowin would not think we would." Calil-Gawen stopped. She had an evil grin on her face. "Carandra you're a genius. The mushy glob in your head actually dose work!" Clil-Gawen yelled with joy. She explained her plan with the others whispering. "We go in to the troll caves try to get around the egg sacks and find the tunnel that will lead us away from Killshan." Calil-Gawen said joyously. "Why would we do that that's like asking to be murdered." Tiniwiel said a hint of outrage in her voice. "That's exactly it, they don't think we would go into an area where their children are it's brilliant." Ceng whispered. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rarith said. "What?" Calil-Gawen asked. Galia pointed at a pair of cruel looking blue glowing eyes. The Shadowin females had blue glowing eyes. Tiniwiel pointed upward, more eyes were looking at them from the trees cruel red glowing eyes, watching their every move. Eowiweth, looked around she saw the yellow glowing eyes of her companions, then the blue eyes of the females, and the red eyes of the male Shadowin. "When I say run we run for The Bog Owacyn." Calil-Gawen whispered. "RUN!" Calil-Gawen, Rarith, Ceng, Tiniwiel, Carandra, Elriowiel, Eowiweth, Eowiodth, and Galia ran. Calil-Gawen stopped, she pulled out her bow and yanked an arrow out of her quiver. She strung it to her bow. She felt the feathers in-between her fingers, pulled the arrow back and let go. It flew like lightning. A piercing light burst into the night sky knocking Calil-Gawen to the ground. She looked up the Shadowin were no where to be found. She exhaled slowly then looked around for her friends. They had been knocked down as well. "What in Seclya's name happened?" Rarith asked. "I-I don't know." Clil-Gawen stuttered. She looked back down the arrow was back in her hand. "How did my arrow get back in my hand?" Calil-Gawen questioned herself. "Well, we can't get to the troll caves from here best if we went through the bog." Elriowiel said. Ceng helped Clil-Gawen up. "Aright then we most go through the bog."  
  
They walked for three days with out sleeping or eating. Shadowing blood was all over Calil-Gawen's clothes, she was trying to rub it off but it was stained. "Darn it and these are my best britches!" She said. They finally after many days walk were close to the bog. "What is that horrid stench?!" Eowiweth asked putting her arm over nose. "Bog Owacyn." Calil-Gawen said. "What exactly is this bog made of?" Eowiweth asked. "Well the top layer is sticky mud but it dose have growing things in it, the second layer is dry mud where all the worms and other creatures live, the third layer is made of very thin ice, and the fourth and last layer is water that has never been touched by the sun. One wrong move could coast you your life." Ceng said. "How do you know so much about it?" Eowiweth asked. "Well think amazing my grandmother came here to get to Shannara and she still lives in Shannara. So I wonder how I know what the bog is like?" Ceng asked rolling her eyes.  
  
They made a few turns and were at the bog. It was an amazing yet dreadful sight. This bog had a-a-a "What the heck is a water fall doing in a bog?" "I think the Shadowin got bored. They took out an interior area and made a cliff." Rarith said. "Come along then we half to pass here or we'll never get across." Calil-Gawen said. She took a small step on the bog's surface half expecting it to break half expecting something to fly at her. Nothing happened, she took her foot off and looked behind her at the others. "I am not going first." She said. "Why not?" Galia asked. "Well, um.because I say so and I'm your queen and I say you all go before me." Calil-Gawen said. "You are such a chicken!" Eowiweth said. She put her foot on the surface and felt something move under it. "What was that?" She asked urgently. "I don't know but I'm not going first!" Calil-Gawen said. "Alright I'll do it sense he rest of you seem to be such cowards." Carandra said. She put her foot firmly on the surface and started walking across. After her went Tiniwiel and Ceng, third Galia, fourth Rarith, fifth Eowiweth, sixth Elriowiel, seventh Eowiodith, eight Eowiweth, and ninth Clil-Gawen. She was almost to the other side when her whole body feel through broke through the sticky mud, dry mud, thin ice and went straight down to sting cold water and her necklace somehow broke off her neck, Nebrini. "Cali!" Tiniwiel screamed. The surface started braking around their feet when suddenly they were all drug under the bog it went four different ways. Tiniwiel fell down the waterfall the exact same way Clil-Gawen did and lost her ring, Siowiel. Rarith, Galia, and Eowiweth went along the east way of the bog; Rarith and Galia lost their rings, Delebririth and Mioniel. Elriowiel and Ceng went the west way of the bog losing their rings, Unadith and Ranra, And Carandra and Eowiodth went north but they did not lose their rings no on the contrary they kept their rings, Amberindra and Tefur and caught Nebrini, Siowiel, Delebririth, Mioniel, Unadith and Ranra. Carandra and Eowiodth tried screaming but nothing came out but air bubbles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me how you all like it and I'm sorry I've taken so long to right don't worry though I'll let you read my teaser trailer for the next chapter. Her it is. "My lord!" A man yelled. He ran towards a sturdy looking man with the face of a noble king, him and another man held up 2 girls. "Who are they?" The king asked. "Clil-Gawen where is she?" the girl with dust blonde hair asked. Flashes to her hand and the other girl's hand in them were 7 rings and a necklace. A flash again shows Calil-Gawen punching through the surface of the bog. "Do you understand what they are saying?" The king asked an elven maiden. "They speak a language I have never heard." She replied. Flashes to a girl who looks like Clil-Gawen except for her eyes. Goes back to the girls in the city of Gondor Eowiodth is lying in the bed peacefully. She wakes up still holding Calil-Gawen's necklace. Scene goes to Mirkwood. Legolas, "What did you say your name was again?" It shows Calil-Gawen looking through the trees. Scene goes to Elriowiel and Ceng. Ceng opens her eyes and looks to see the Lady Galadriel looking down at her. Scene goes to the Shire three girls are floating in the water they are now on the shore knocked out and unnoticed.  
  
Thanks so much to all of you who give me reviews you great and fantastic and please no flames. 


End file.
